I'd Do Anything
by aLLiCaT225
Summary: PostIsland. After Two months of not seeing her, Jack is thrilled to have Kate back in his life, but Kate could never stay in one place for too long....CHAPTER 6 IS UP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Anxiety

Authors note: Ok I wasn't going to post this until I got more done but since Maria asked me to, I decided to post it.

A/N1: the last chapter of welcome to my life won't be up for a little while. Yeah I just found my notebook yesterday so don't expect it soon.

Disclaimer: Lost is not and never will be mine. I am merely an obsessed fan. With the emphasis on OBSESSED!

-I'd Do Anything-

-Chapter One-

-By allkat225-

A/n: This story is in the 1st person POV of Jack. Just thought I'd let you know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing, I poured myself a cup of coffee and grabbed the paper.

It had been three weeks since we were rescued and now I was headed back to the hospital for the first time in five months.

But my mind was on more important things that saving lives. My mind was still on the island, with Kate.

God the things I'd do to see her again; to hear her laugh as she mocked my tattoos; even to tell her to stay behind because it was too dangerous. Yeah these last few weeks without her have been tough.

I'll get over it, I told myself as I clicked on the news.

As the TV went on about the usual, rapes, murders, etc, my train of thought drifted off to the happiest day of my life, the day I met Kate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK!**

**I examined the injury on my back. It doesn't look fatal, but it will definitely need stitches. Too bad I can't reach my back. Dammit now what am I supposed to do!**

**Just then I heard rustling in the bushes.**

**I looked up to see a woman with curly brown hair and even browner eyes emerge from the bushes. Kate. **

**Desperate for help, I decided I had no choice but to ask. **

"**Excuse me." **

**She looked at me. **

"**Ever use a needle?" I asked. **

"**WH-what?" **

"**Ever… patch a pair of jeans?" **

"**I...I made the drapes…in my apartment." She told me. **

**Breathing a sigh of relief I said, "That's great, listen I need your help." **

"**With what?" **

**I turned and showed her the gash on my back. She grimaced at the sight of it. **

"**You want me to sew that up?" **

"**It's just like the drapes." I said, trying to cajole her. **

"**No with the drapes I used a sewing machine." **

**I was getting impatient. "Listen, you can do this. I know you can." I said gently. "Please, would you do this for me? I mean I'd do it my self, I'm a doctor, it's just I can't reach." **

**Kate took a deep breath. "Of course I will." **

**I smiled. "Thank you." **

**And that was where it all began. **

**END FLASHBACK**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smiling at that wonderful memory, I sipped my coffee and turned off the useless news broadcast.

I then headed into my bedroom to get my tie and coat.

I sat down on my bed and spotted my favorite piece of paper on my night stand.

It was Kate's mug shot. She had given it to me as a parting gift, the day rescue finally came.

On it Kate wrote a message that read:

_2 Jack _

_I will always remember you. _

_I hope you will remember me too. _

_But just to make sure you won't, I'm giving you this._

_Don't Forget Me_

_-Kate _

_PS: Sorry I couldn't get you any wallet sized. _

I read it over and over again. I'll never forget that good bye. It was one of the most heart rending days of my life. Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes.

I looked at Kate's picture. She looked tough, almost unapproachable, but that was the complete opposite of her.

I was broken out of my trance by the door bell.

I sighed. It was probably another reporter dying to get and interview with The Savior of The Castaways. Pftt, savior my ass.

Even so I got up and walked to the door, almost dreading what was on the other side. But when I opened the door, my dread turned into complete and utter shock.

Standing in my doorway was…

----------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Well… What did ya think? Please review. Thanks in advance.


	2. Reunion

Authors Note: sorry I took, like, a bajillion years to update, its just I was in this play and I had to stay at school until like 10 every night. So yeah, that's why I didn't get anything done.

Disclaimer: Are you on drugs? Because you must be if you think i own LOST.

-Chapter 2-

-I'd Do Anything-

-Allikat225-

"Kate?" I breathed.

She looked up at me with those hazel-green eyes that made me wild, "Hey Jack."

God did it feel good to hear her voice again. "What are you doing here? I thought you were…you know…in jail." I said reluctantly.

She a looked at me like I shouldn't ask; so I didn't. Instead I invited her inside.

"Thanks." She said. Kate looked to the left and then to the right before she cautiously stepped inside.

"Oh c'mon Kate, I don't bite." I joked, trying to break the tension.

She smiled. "I know, you just can't be too careful these days, not that I don't trust you or anything it's just…"

"I know. You don't have to explain yourself to me." I said closing the door.

Kate walked inside and plopped down on my couch. I took a seat across from her on an armchair.

"So… can I get you anything?" I asked, not sure of what else to do. I wasn't used to having visitors.

Kate nodded. "Coffee, please."

"Sure." I stood and walked over to the kitchen. "So I guess since you broke out of prison you'll need a place to stay."

"Are you offering?" she asked.

I faced her. "Well it sure looks that way to me."

Kate grinned. "I knew I could count on you Jack."

"Anytime, Kate." I handed her the cup. "So would you like a tour?"

Kate took a sip of her coffee. "Yes, please."

"Right this way."

I showed her the she was already in the living room and the kitchen so I showed her the bathroom and last but not least, the bedroom.

As soon as we entered the room, Kate lay down on my bed and closed her eyes.

"Yup this will be perfect." She said.

"Don't get too comfy, Kate. You're sleeping on the pullout couch." I said.

Kate opened her eyes and frowned. "Now Jack, is that…" Her gaze fell on my night stand. Right away I knew she had spotted the paper that contained her mug shot.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked, sitting up and picking up the piece of paper carefully. Kate unfolded the paper and just stared at it.

I sat down on the bed next to her. "Yeah…Yeah it is." I said nervously. I hoped she wouldn't think I was a total freak because I kept that by my bed. I looked over at Kate and saw, by the movement of her eyes, that she was reading it over and over as I did many times before.

"I can't believe I wrote this. It's so corny." Kate said, breaking the silence that filled the room.

I chuckled. "Yes, but its sweet."

Kate smiled. "Thanks." She looked down at the paper again and re-read it. "You wouldn't have even known I had five minutes to write it."

"Yeah," I said. I turned away as I remember that horrible day. The day Kate and I were separated, the day we were rescued.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Jack!" I heard Kate's voice. _

_I turned to see her running towards me. I ran and met her halfway. _

"_Jack I didn't want to miss the chance to say goodbye." She said breathlessly. _

"_Don't worry." I said embracing her in my arms. "I wouldn't have let that happen." _

"_I'm gonna miss you Jack." Kate buried her face in to my shoulder. I felt her warm tears leak through my shirt. _

"_I'll miss you too, Kate." _

_She looked up at me and I wiped her tears away with my thumb. Then I gently pulled her forward and kissed her. _

"_Miss Austen?" _

_We both looked up to see a FBI Marshall walking towards us. "Miss Austen it's time to go." _

_Kate turned to me and said 'I'm sorry' with her eyes. I nodded and slowly let her go. _

_She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Kate scribbled something on the paper and then handed it to me. _

_I folded it and tucked it into the pocket closest to my heart. _

_The Marshall slapped handcuffs on her wrists and turned Kate away from me. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack?"

I was instantly snapped out of my day dream. I turned to face Kate.

Then just like before, I held on to her face and gently pulled her forward. Our lips met and we kissed.

I won't let her get away this time, I thought as I deepened our kiss.

Then…my pager goes off.

I pull away from Kate and unclip my pager from my belt.

"I have to go." I said, getting up. "Doctor Stuff."

Kate smiled, but I could see thedisappointment in her eyes.

I walked out into the den, and kate followed. I grabbed my things and went to the door.

"Feel free to make yourself at home."I called as headed out."I'll see you tonight."

_Tonight. _The word echoed in my head and I wondered what tonight would bring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Waiting For Tonight

Authors Note: ok here's the moment you've all been waiting for::peppy happy unveiling music: yes put your hands together for…CHAPTER 3 OF I'D DO ANYTHING!

YAY!

Disclaimer: Let me think………NOPE still not mine.

_------------_

_Tonight. The word echoed in my head as I thought of what tonight might bring._

Ok, so I was getting my hopes up. I mean, that was probably the last thing on Kate's mind, but hey, I can dream. Can't I?

Kate was all I could think about the rest of the day. Procedure after procedure, at least half my mind was back home with her. I longed to wake up tomorrow morning; her head resting on my chest; my arm loosely enfolded around her waist…

Sighing, I realized that that would have to stay a fantasy. Kate was staying at my house for one reason, and one reason only. She was, once again, on the run. And thank the good lord up above I had CNN to keep reminding me.

Kate was all over every TV in the hospital. The new station showed her mugshot and the anchor said:

_Katherine Austen broke out of federal prison today and is now on the run. If you have any information on her whereabouts please call the Crime Stoppers hotline at 1-800-815-TIPS._

I groaned. They were making Kate out to be some kind of, well, monster. And she was the total opposite of that. Kate was a beautiful, smart person who just so happened to take a few wrong turns on the road of life. And I knew for a fact she regretted it.

**FLASHBACK **

"**Hey. It's almost time to go." I walked over to Kate, who sat in the sand hugging her knees. It was almost time to get going to the caves. **

"**I don't want to be Eve." She said, not looking at me but at the clear blue ocean in front of us. It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about. **

"**Kate, no one's asking you to." **

"**Kate sighed. "I just can't—dig in." **

**I lowered my self down beside her. "Why not? Someone else can stay here, keep a look out, wait for rescue. Why does it have to be you?" I said, trying to keep the frustration in my voice to a minimum. **

**Finally, she looked at me. "That's not it." **

"**Then what is it? Kate, how did you get to be this way? Just what is it that you did?" **

**Kate turned her gaze to the horizon. "You had your chance to know." She said, the ice in her voice stinging my heart. **

**Regardless I said, "Kate, please." **

"**I can't, Jack." She said. "You'll think I'm some horrible, evil person." **

**I touched her arm. "Kate, I would NEVER think that." **

**She was silent, so I continued. "You are the kindest, sweetest, smartest--" **

"**Jack STOP!" I'm not any of that." Kate cried, standing up. "I mean, I blew up my father for god's sake!" **

"**What?" I breathed, slowly getting to my feet. **

**Tears swelled in Kate's eyes. "That's what I did, Jack." **

**I was at a loss for words. I just stared at her, in shock and disbelief. **

"**I had to, Jack." Kate sobbed. "I hated him and I hated that he was a part of me. And I just…I needed him dead." **

"**Oh, Kate." I pulled her into my arms, not sure what else to do or say. **

**Kate sniffed and looked up at me. "I DO regret doing it, though. After that night I was constantly on the run. I had to leave my mother with nothing but an insurance policy. And Tom."**

"**You lost me." **

**Kate broke out of my arms and looked down at the sand. "Tom was my best friend and I-I killed him." She shifted her feet. "Well it was actually and accident. He was in the passenger seat of my, uh 'getaway-car' and the feds shot, aiming for me but they, um, missed." **

**I reached out to touch her cheek. "I'm so sorry." **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I thought about that conversation the whole way home. Of course, Kate still refused to move to the caves but at least I got an honest answer out of her.

My keys jingled as I put them in the lock and turned the knob. I opened the door lethargically and threw my things on the floor.

"Kate?"

She was nowhere to be found but one thing was for sure…something smelled amazing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Reviews are always welcome. And yes, I know, not one of my best chapters but hey I needed to write something.


	4. Just for This Moment

A/n: ok I was originally planning on updating this at, believe it or not, the beginning of July. But one thing led to another and yeah here I am updating late as usual. On the plus side, I'm giving up Lost spoilers for good! Yes you read that right. They're just getting really unbelievable and I'm tired of it.

Disclaimer: If LOST belonged to me, I would solve the JATE VS. SKATE conflict with one word…JAWYER!

a/n: Also there's not gonna be a flashback in this chapter.

-I'd do Anything-

-Chapter Four-

"Kate?" I called. "Kate, I'm home."

"I'll be right there!" She shouted from the bathroom. I heard the toilet flush and the water pour out of the faucet. The lock on the door clicked, and Kate stepped out.

I couldn't help smiling at her. "Hey."

She shut the door. "Hey yourself."

"So…" I sniffed the air. "What smells so good?"

"Oh." Kate's cheeks turned a flushed pink. "I, uh, made you dinner."

I chuckled. "You didn't have to do that, Kate."

"I know." She said. "I WANTED to."

I stepped in my small kitchen. "Well, thank you."

"Now, sit." Kate commanded. "I don't want it to get cold." She ushered me over to the table, which was set for two, candles and all.

"May I ask what 'it' is?"

Kate pulled out a chair and I sat down. "Spaghetti. It's the only thing I know how to cook."

I gave her an encouraging smile. "Well, I'm sure it will be delicious."

And it was. The best thing I've tasted in months. When we finished, I helped Kate clean up and then we moved to the den.

"May I ask what's for dessert?"

"Don't worry. You'll get your dessert." Kate said her tone suddenly seductive. She move closer to me and stopped when our noses were almost touching. Her arms snaked around my neck and before I knew it I felt her warm lips on mine. My hand found her slender waist as her tongue slipped into my mouth. A tiny moan escaped my lips as the kiss deepened.

"Bedroom?" I asked my voice muffled against our colliding lips. We broke apart for much need oxygen. Kate pressed her forehead on mine and whispered, "I thought you'd never ask." I smiled at her and scooped her into my arms. She giggled as I carried her through the bedroom door and onto my bed. As soon as I set Kate down, her lips found mine and we were, once again kissing passionately.

Kate tugged at my shirt and I helped her pull it off. The touch of her hands on my bare skin made me shiver as I slipped my own hands under her shirt. Our kiss was broken for a mere moment when I pulled her shirt over her head. I ran my fingers up and down her beautiful body, wanting to take everything in. I've waited so long for this moment and I needed to savor every second of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: reviews are appreciated


	5. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Authors Note: Yeah, I know, it's been a gazillion years since I updated. I've just been focusing on other things (more HOT, JAWYER related things ::grins::)

Disclaimer: not mine!!!

-I'd Do Anything-

-Chapter 5-

-allikat225-

A/n: this chapters gonna be in KATE'S 1st person POV :-)

The sunlight flooded my eyes and I was stolen out of my dreams. Last night was…amazing. I rolled over and looked at Jack, who was still sleeping. He looked so adorable when he was asleep and I couldn't help but smile. I reached out and touched his cheek softly.

A smile spread across his lips and he awoke gently. "Hey." He said his voice still sleepy.

"Hey yourself." I smiled back.

Jack touched my hand with his own. "Did you sleep well? "

"Yes," I said. "Your bed is very comfy."

Jack chuckled and kissed me lightly on my forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

My heart stopped and my mouth went dry. I found my self at a loss for words.

Jack caressed my cheek lightly and pushed a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower and then I'll make us breakfast. Ok?"

I just nodded, still unable to speak.

Jack got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He shut the door and I fell back hard on the pillow.

_He Loves Me. _

That was a good thing right? The man I loved ever since I saw him kneeling helpless on the beach the day of the plane crash, _he loves me…._

But I can't stay here with him. I was on the run and Jack's apartment was just a pit stop on my long journey through life. Staying here with Jack would mean putting him at risk and I could never do that to him. He has a good, steady job and a life and…I have to leave. _Tonight. _

I knew leaving Jack wouldn't be easy and I knew that he'd want to come with me, but that would end in a tragedy. It always does. Just like with Tom….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FLASHBACK_

"Kate? Katie?!"

I slammed the car door shut and fumbled with Tom's many keys. I finally found the right one and put it in the ignition. Just as I was about to start the car and speed out of here, Tom appeared at the window. Of course, in my hurry to find the correct key, I forgot to lock the door and he climbed in.

With no time to think, I sped out of the hospital parking garage. As we neared the entrance, a cop car came in to view. _Shit. _

"Get out." I commanded Tom as I slammed on the brake peddle, hard.

"I'm not letting you do this. Katie, if you cooperate they go easy…"

As Tom trailed off, I noticed something.

"He's calling for backup. I've got to go. _Get out._" I said more forcefully this time.

Tom didn't move, instead he continued. "You can have a real life…"

"Tom please." I begged.

"No."

"_Now. _Get out."

"_No!_" Tom cried.

I looked from him to the cop and back. I have to do this. I have to _run. _I punched the gas and sped through the blockade. Gun shots rang through the air. I swerved around the barrier and crashed.

"You alright?" I asked Tom breathily.

No answer.

_No._

I looked over in the passenger seat at Tom.

_No, no, NO! _

Blood's spattered all over his white lab coat, his head hung limp on the seat. The blare of the sirens faded into the background. _What have I done? _

Tears welled in my eyes. "Oh god, Tom."

He was dead, and it was all my fault.

_End FLASHBACK_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in Jack's living room as he worked on breakfast.

"I'm not going to work today." He announced. "So, we can spend the whole day with each other."

I forced a smile. "That's so sweet. " I said softly.

Jack pushed the bread down in the toaster. "You alright, Katie?"

I with the thought of having to leave here pulling at my heart strings, I just nodded.

------------------------------------------------------

The day came and went and soon the pinkish glow of dusk engulfed Jack's apartment. He and I were reminiscing about our time spent on the island and Jack told me how he's kept in touch with mostly everyone.

"Even Sawyer? " I joked.

Jack chuckled. "Yes, even him and I have kept in touch. Every once in a while, we'll call each other."

"What do you talk about? "

"You."

I felt my face burn with embarrassment and a smile tugged at my lips.

"You're all I've been able to think about, Kate. Night and day. Then the day I think about you the most, you show up at my door and life is just like it was on the island; carefree, no worries." Jack paused and took hold of my hand. "I love you so much, Katie." He leaned into kiss me but I pulled away.

"Jack, I…I-I can't stay here."

"What? Why?" Jack breathed.

"Jack, you should've known from the beginning that I wouldn't be here forever. I'm on the run Jack." I explained. I took a breath. "I you really love me, you'll let me go."

Jack just turned away.

"Jack this is hard for me too but this is part of my life. I have to…."

"Let me come with you." Said Jack, spinning around to face me again.

"Jack can't."

"Why not?!" He cried.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

a/n: ooohhh what's gonna happen next? Will Kate leave Jack? Will Jack go with Kate? I guess you'll just have to wait for me to update!

In the mean time...Please review ;-)

Xoxo

SoNnY


	6. Kate's Choice

Author's Note: Ten years later…here I am with an update!!!!

Disclaimer: No…

A/N: this chapter's in 3rd person

"_Jack, I…I-I can't stay here."_

"_What? Why?" Jack breathed._

"_Jack, you should've known from the beginning that I wouldn't be here forever. I'm on the run Jack." I explained. I took a breath. "I you really love me, you'll let me go."_

_Jack just turned away._

"_Jack this is hard for me too but this is part of my life. I have to…."_

"_Let me come with you." Said Jack, spinning around to face me again._

"_Jack I can't."_

"_Why not?!" He cried._

"_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"_

Ringing silence followed Kate's words. She looked down, not able to bear seeing Jack's hurt and confused stare.

"I'm sorry." Kate whispered. She knew it probably wasn't the right thing to say but she couldn't take the quiet.

For a moment, Jack didn't respond. He felt like he had just been punched in the stomach and his brain spun with misunderstanding. If Kate really loved him, why did she have to leave him? But maybe it'd be for the best, Jack thought. He was always working and he'd never get to see her. Jack would never be able to keep a strong relationship with his crazy hours and what happened with Sarah proved that.

"Kate," Jack began finally, "Look, I can't stop you from running, I know that. But can you at least warn me before I get too attached. I mean, you show up at my door and I thought you'd be here to stay, even for a little while."

"Jack," Kate breathed her voice tearful. "I-I'm sorry. I just—"

"Don't, Kate. Just, do what you have to do. Who am I to stop you?"

"But, Jack…" Kate couldn't believe that after all that happened between them in both these few day and on the island, Jack was just gonna let it all slip away.

Assuming Kate wasn't going to say anymore, Jack went into his room to get a head start on helping Kate pack.

Kate stood there awkwardly. She didn't know what else to do. Finally, after pondering it for a moment, she took a deep breath and followed Jack into the bedroom.

When she got to the doorway however, she stopped. Jack was sitting on his bed looking at a worn piece of paper. Kate's mug shot.

She sighed. He was making this a lot harder for her but she knew that she had to make a choice.

It was either him or her.

She looked and Jack and then shifted her gaze to the front door. Kate's mind was whirling. If she stayed, Jack could eventually get arrested for harboring a fugitive. But, if she left, she would break Jack's heart. She couldn't stomach doing either one to him, but either way, he'd wind up getting hurt. So, she might as well do it in such a way that she would not have to see him get hurt.

Kate would spend just one more night with Jack and before he woke up for his shift at the hospital, she would be long gone, nothing but a note left in her place.

TBC…..

A/n: yeah I know this chapter's very short but don't worry, the next chapter will be coming much sooner so bear with me. Chapter seven will be much longer and so worth it :D


End file.
